mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Ojamajo Doremi characters
This is a list of characters from Ojamajo Doremi. Main characters Doremi Harukaze : , also known as Dorie Goodwyn in the English adaption, is the protagonist. Doremi reflects a typical maho shojo: lively to the point of being noisy, a poor student, clumsy and careless but very compassionate, and has shown to be boy-crazy in earlier seasons. Her favorite food is steak (which she is unable to obtain throughout the entire series). She proclaims herself to be "the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world." Her name is a play on the first 3 notes of the musical scale DoReMi. Her fairy is Dodo, and is very much like Doremi. Doremi's theme color is pink and her crystal is a pink bean. In Ojamajo Kids, she is portrayed by Kasumi Suzuki. Doremi's birthday is July 30. Hazuki Fujiwara : , also known as Reanne Griffith in the English adaptation, is a friend of Doremi since kindergarten, is a shy, passive and sweet girl. Hazuki cares about her wealthy family very much, especially her mother; she did not really like the dresses she got from her mother, but would do everything that she was asked to do. In a few episodes of Ojamajo Doremi, Hazuki and her classmate, Masaru Yada, are shown to have feelings for each other. Hazuki has a large fear of ghosts and tries to counter it with thoughts of Majo Rika; this seldom works. In the end, she chose a specially reputated secondary school rather than staying with Doremi. Her fairy is Rere, a caring fairy who shares Hazuki's traits. Hazuki's theme color is orange and her crystal is an orange heart. In Ojamajo Kids, she is portrayed by Miiya Tanaka. Hazuki's birthday is February 14. Aiko Senō : , also known as Mirabelle Haywood in the English adaptation, is an extraverted girl who has split-curled hair. She is a transfer student from (Osaka in Japanese) and speaks in Kansai-ben, a Japanese dialect originating in Osaka (In the English production, she is given a Brooklyn accent). Her parents are divorced, so she lives with her father, a taxi driver, while her mother, a nurse, works in Osaka. She loves both her parents very much and wishes for them to get back together, even going so far as to attempt forbidden magic to do so. She is also the most athletic girl in her elementary school. Aiko has a short temper, but she is not as hot-headed as Majo Rika. In the end, she left with her parents back to Osaka and is living happily with them and her grandpa. Her fairy is Mimi, the toughest of the fairies. Aiko's theme color is blue and her crystal is a blue diamond. In Ojamajo Kids, she is portrayed by Chiharu Watanabe. Aiko's birthday is November 14. Onpu Segawa : (English)}} , also known as Ellie Craft in the English adaptation, is a famous idol who became a witch apprentice of Majo Ruka, rival of Majo Rika. She is adored by many, mostly boys. She is cold and enigmatic at first, but her kind and selfless heart becomes more apparent as she spends more time with Doremi and her friends. She lives with her mother, who used to be a singer herself before an accident occurred (and has now become her daughter's agent). Her least favorite food is green peppers. Her father is constantly away from home as an engineer. Her fairy is Roro, who shares her "my pace" style of work. Onpu's theme color is purple and her crystal is a purple teardrop. In Ojamajo Kids, she is portrayed by Makoto Takeda. Onpu's birthday is March 3. Momoko Asuka : is a transfer student from New York City and was the apprentice of the late Majo Monroe. Her father is an architect, and her mother is a photographer. She becomes friends with Doremi and the others, who teach her how to speak Japanese. In return, she spends her time teaching them how to bake during Motto! Ojamajo Doremi. Her most prized possession is an earring given to her by Majo Monroe before she passed away. She loved her so much that she even attempted to use forbidden magic to bring her back to life. Momoko returns to America at the end of the series. Her fairy is Nini, who can speak English when in human form like Momoko can. Momoko's theme color is yellow and her crystal is a yellow three-leaf clover. In Ojamajo Kids, she is portrayed by Chisato Maeda. Momoko's birthday is May 6. Hana Makihatayama : , called by the girls, was a baby born from the Witch Queen Rose, a large blue flower in the Witch Queen Garden that produces a new baby every 100 years as successor to the throne. Hana is given to Doremi to be cared for after she stumbles across her. In Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAAN, she transforms herself into an 11-year-old so she could attend school with her "mothers" and takes on the name of Hana Makihatayama. Of all her "mothers", Doremi's personality is more apparent in her. Hana returns to the Witch World with Majo Rika and the fairies in the end. Her fairy is Toto, who is as excitable as Hana. Hana's theme color is white and her crystal is a white sphere. In Ojamajo Kids, she is portrayed by Tsugumi Shinohara. Hana's birthday is March 25. Secondary Characters Pop Harukaze : , also known as Caitlyn Goodwyn in the English adaptation, is Doremi's younger sister. She attends Sonatine Kindergarten for the first half of the series and then moves on to Misora First Elementary School in the later half. Pop accidentally discovers Doremi's magical powers in the first season and as such becomes a witch as well. However, her young age makes it difficult for her to stay awake for late-night witch examinations. She loves to annoy Doremi. She acts older than her age, and has more responsibility than her older sister. Deep inside, she is still a kid at heart who secretly admires Doremi. She calls Majorika because of her physically soft nature. Her fairy is Fafa, who's shy and timid, but has a sisterly relationship with Dodo. Pop's theme color is red and her crystal is a red four-leaf clover. Pop's birthday is September 9. Majo Rika : , also known as Patina in the English adaptation, owns and unsuccessfully manages the Maho-do. This full-blood witch dubs herself Rika Makihatayama (巻機山リカ Makihatayama Rika) and lives in the human world. Caught by Doremi, she was cursed and transformed into a Witch Frog. Majo Rika later gains more witch apprentices, each a bit of a handful for her (thus leading her to call them, especially Doremi, , but in reality, she does care for them and thinks of them as her daughters. In the end, she goes back to the Witch World with Hana and the fairies. Her crystal is a lilac sphere. Lala : , also known as Laralie in the English adaptation, is Majo Rika's fully grown fairy. Unlike Majo Rika, she is friendly, mature, and more helpful. Her Earth disguise is a white cat. Doremi's classmates Class 1 (in 5th and 6th grades) Former Class 1 (in 3rd and 4th grades) *'Takuro Hagiwara' (萩原たくろう Hagiwara Takurō): He plays guitar, and his father, Tetsurou Hagiwara, is a member of Evergreen, a once famous rock band. *'Hasebe Takeshi' (たけし長谷部 Takeshi Hasebe): He had a confrontation with Yada, but later became a good friend. He is also Mutsumi's old friend. His father is already deceased, and his mother runs a small Japanese restaurant. *'Ichiro Hirano' (平野いちろう Hirano Ichirō): He cares for his younger sister, Karin. *'Koji Ito' (伊藤こうじ Itō Kōji): Nicknamed Zico. He is Tetsuya's good friend, and loves to play soccer. *'Hajime Kikuchi' (菊池はじめ Kikuchi Hajime): A boy who loves railway. He was once worried of the fact he does not have a dream for his future. *'Hiroko Kine' (木根ひろこ Kine Hiroko): A girl with a strong sense of justice. She was once scared of bicycles because of the trauma of a traffic accident. Later become Dai Morikawa's good friend. *'Junji Manda' (万田じゅんじ Manda Junji): Nicknamed Junpe. He is a young brother of twins. *'Miho Maruyama' (丸山みほ Maruyama Miho): As she is good at drawing, Miho draws a manga based on a story by Nobuko. *'Sora Miyamae' (宮前空 Miyamae Sora): He built a human-powered airplane called Stay Gold, inspired by the book which has the same name. *'Dai Morikawa' (森川だい Morikawa Dai): A boy who loves cycling. He helped Hiroko to get over her trauma. *'Kayoko Nagato' (長門かよこ Nagato Kayoko): A girl with school refusal, who, from 2nd term of her 4th school year (2000) to around Christmas 2001, could not attend school because of her Scolionophobia (fear of School). *'Masayoshi Nakajima' (中島正義 Nakajima Masayoshi): A son of a policeman. He ran away from his home for a few times, although he does respect his father deep inside. His father calls him 'Seigi (another reading of his name meaning justice)'. *'Kenji Ogura' (小倉けんじ Ogura Kenji): Although he is handsome, wise, and athletic, he tries to become a comic relief, forming the owarai (comedy) duo Toyoken with Toyokazu. *'Kotaro Okajima' (岡島小太郎 Okajima Kotarō): A small boy who practices kendō. *'Masato Rinno' (林野まさと Rinno Masato): A son of a doctor. He is smart but also arrogant. He matured later in the series. *'Natsumi Sato' (佐藤なつみ Satō Natsumi): A daughter of Christian church. She is Nobuaki's good friend, although their families had a confrontation. *'Keiko Yamamoto' (山本けいこ Yamamoto Keiko): She is a serious book officer, who later learns to be more flexible by Hana. Former Class 2 (in 3rd and 4th grades) * Itoko Hamada (浜田いとこ Hamada Itoko)/'Juliet Kojuro': The 4th child of Hamada family's six children. She is good at taking care of babies. * Kotake Tetsuya (哲也小竹 Tetsuya Kotake)/'Todd Washington': A childhood friend of Doremi, Kotake is brash and teases Doremi, often calling her as Dojimi, which is a pun on the word "Clumsy." Though he can't admit it easily, he starts to harbor feelings of love towards her in Dokkan and is very kindhearted, though he acts differently around other boys who see him as a leader. Kotake later indirectly confesses his feelings for Doremi in the last episode of Dokkan. * Mutsumi Kudo (工藤むつみ Kudō Mutsumi)/'Melissa': A girl who loves wrestling. She is Takeshi's old friend. * Nanako Okada (岡田ななこ Okada Nanako)/'Autumn Harrison': Because she once lost her beloved pet, a dog named Lulu, she couldn't do animal keeper duty. Hazuki helps her to overcome her feelings later. * Naomi Okuyama (奥山なおみ Okuyama Naomi)/'Gia': A very athletic girl who is often ridiculed by boys, because she is very tall. She has a crush on Yuji Sagawa of the SOS Trio. * Kaori Shimakura (島倉かおり Shimakura Kaori)/'Penny': A school newspaper reporter who is always with her camera. She is one of Tamaki's friends. * Toyokazu Sugiyama (杉山豊和 Sugiyama Toyokazu)/'Stewart': A wannabe comedian who always makes jokes. He is a member of SOS Trio in the 3rd and 4th grades, and of Toyoken in the 5th and 6th grades. * Reika Tamaki (玉木麗香 Tamaki Reika)/'Josie Huffington': She is a rich girl with a very strong pride. As such, she often quarrels with Doremi and others, although she is a good girl deep inside. At the same time, she sometimes suffered for the fact she only has few friends. Later in the series, she befriended Momoko. * Yada Masaru (まさる矢田 Masaru Yada)/'Justin Bailey': Hazuki's childhood friend, and very misunderstood. He appears to be quiet and loves playing the trumpet. Although he seems bad on the way of communication with others (which is improving along the series), he is actually a kind-hearted person. This is shown when a classmate, Shiori, was having a serious disease, he practised a new song for her to make her recover soon. What's more than that is his awareness of his special relationship with Hazuki, which is like something between friends and lovers. It's also a fact that Masaru also afraid ghosts same as Hazuki and he seems to learn to call "Majo Rika" like Hazuki to stack up his courage. * Nobuko Yokokawa (横川信子 Yokokawa Nobuko)/'Belinda Higgins': A girl who likes to tell things that are untrue, but her classmates don't mind because they're used to it. She is writing a fiction series of a detective called Nobuo Tatekawa (縱川信夫 Tatekawa Nobuo), named loosely after her, with other characters also based on Hazuki and Doremi. When Aiko agreed to be her friend, she was so happy that she added her into her stories. Class 2 (in 5th and 6th grades) Former Class 1 (in 3rd and 4th grades) *'Kenta Iizuka' (飯塚けんた Iizuka Kenta): To become more self confident, he tries to go Mount Fuji by bicycle, with Tetsuya and others. *'Sachiko Ijuuin' (伊集院さちこ Ijūin Sachiko): She is a model student. Both of her parents are teachers. Because of that, she always tried to be a good child, severely restricting herself. *'Noriko Kano' (加納のり子 Kanō Noriko): A sober girl who surprises Reika with her breasts. *'Yuko Koyama' (小山ゆうこ Koyama Yūko): She likes volunteering and able to use sign language. *'Yoko Manda' (万田ようこ Manda Yōko): An older sister of twins. She is a tomboy who likes to make model aircraft. *'Aya Matsushita' (松下あや Matsushita Aya): A daughter of the family who runs a sushi restaurant. *'Jun Sato' (佐藤じゅん Satō Jun): Nicknamed Satojun, he is a member of New SOS Trio. *'Manabu Takagi' (高木まなぶ Takagi Manabu): A tall boy who is one of the few baseball club members of the school. *'Yukari Umeno' (梅野ゆかり Umeno Yukari): A daughter of the family who runs a public bath. *'Mint Wada' (和田みんと Wada Minto): Very studiedly feminine girl who does not get along well with Aiko. *'Kazuya Yoshida' (吉田かずや Yoshida Kazuya): He is an attention seeker who always get Nishizawa-sensei into trouble. His father runs a taiyaki (fish-shaped cake) store. Former Class 2 (in 3rd and 4th grades) *'Kota Amano' (天野こうた Amano Kōta)/'Keith Lennon': He loves the tokusatsu (SFX) series Battle Ranger. As such, he appreciated Onpu's acting in Battle Ranger, rather than her cuteness as idol. *'Shino Hanada' (花田志乃 Hanada Shino)/'Carey Wilson': A foreign grown girl who often has culture shocks in Japan, like Momoko. Among the places she had been, she likes Mongolia. *'Ryota Hayashi' (林りょうた Hayashi Ryōta)/'Peter': He loves kaijū (monster) series. *'Maki Higuchi' (樋口まき Higuchi Maki)/'Shannon Marley': She is good at Rollerblade. She likes her brother, rather strongly. *'Kanae Iida' (飯田かなえ Iida Kanae)/'Haley': A girl with an ample figure. Since her family runs a steakhouse, Doremi insists Kanae is her "great best friend". *'Takao Kimura' (木村たかお Kimura Takao)/'David': He is good at playing soccer, and is Tetsuya's good friend. He eventually becomes Marina's boyfriend. *'Marina Koizumi' (小泉まりな Koizumi Marina)/'Amanda': She loves flowers and takes care of those in the school. She had a crush on Takao, and he eventually returns his affection. *'Masaharu Miyamoto' (宮本まさはる Miyamoto Masaharu)/'Scooter': This young boy is very bright and is one of the top students in his grade. He is on the honor roll. However, he can't really be the "Number 1", but "2". To break his limit, he became the candidate of class president in the 3rd grade, and get elected. He also had a crush on Sachiko. *'Goji Nakata' (中田ごうじ Nakata Gōji)/'Nicholas Schmorff': A computer geek who loves Onpu as idol. *'Shiori Nakayama' (中山しおり Nakayama Shiori)/'Susie Williams': Does not appear until the second half of the 1st series because of an illness. Her father is a teacher at a studying center, while her mother is deceased. In the 4th season, She had an operation of her heart. She hated Mother's Day, as she couldn't remember her mother's face. *'Yutaka Ota' (太田ゆたか Ōta Yutaka)/'Oliver': A member of SOS Trio. He becomes more serious when he is alone. *'Yuji Sagawa' (佐川ゆうじ Sagawa Yūji)/'Simon': A member of SOS Trio. The short boy has an inferiority complex to Naomi, a girl much taller than him. *'Shota Taniyama' (谷山将太 Taniyama Shōta)/'Phillip Taniyama': A boy who is good at shōgi (a game similar to chess). *'Michiaki Watabe' (渡部みちあき Watabe Michiaki)/'Mackenzie': He has a good skill of show magic. *'Nobuaki Yamauchi' (山内信秋 Yamauchi Nobuaki): A son of the Buddhist temple Yamauchi-dera. He is Natsumi's old friend, although their families had a confrontation. Every season(every year), all their classmates go to Nobuaki's temple for a sleepover where they listen to scary stories and go on dares. *'Susumu Yanagida' (柳田すすむ Yanagida Susumu)/'Hanson': A really fat boy who loves nothing but agepan ("fried bread", a bread similar to doughnut). Other characters Witches *'Patunia'/Majoruka - is Majorika's rival who first appeared when she won a bet and took over the shop. After Majorika got her shop back, she retreated to the beach and caught by Onpu when she used Magic, causing her to become witch frog. Her fairy is Hehe. During the 2nd and 3rd season, Majo Rika and Majo Ruka are on really good terms. By season 4 she returned to her original form. *'Dhrona and Rhona'/Motta and Mottamotta - is the witch exam teachers, during season 2 they took care of baby name Deki and Dekipaki. They tested the girls from series 1 and Pop by series 2. *'Witch Conya'/Dela - Is the Lunaverse Tax Collector and visits the girls' and Patina's Magic Shop very often to collect monthly pays. Her entrances are coming out of various objects like a closet or from a door. In the DUB version, she also has an accordion playing in the background while she sings as her way of saying "hello". In the Japanese version, her singing is more mystical and softly sung. She also usually shows up for deliveries for the girls' test's and packages (like Certiwands; the next step into becoming a Witch and collecting eight Certispheres). Conya can also be very forgetful and remembers to tell news to the girls' on late notice. All the things she does for them is usually not free. *'Queen Lumina'/The Queen of the Witch World (魔女界の女王様 Majo-Kai no Jōsama) - The witches' queen, she hides her face behind a mask, so nobody knows her true form. At the end of the fourth season, she revealed herself as Yuki-sensei. *'Amaretta'/Majorin - The Queen's Royal attendant. She also drives the Queen's carriage and is a loyal servant apprentice. *'Majotourbillon' (先々代の女王様 Zensendai no Jōsama): (マジョトゥルビヨン Majotourubiyon) - The former queen of the Witch's Land who married a human. After her husband and son died and her grandchildren left her, she was so depressed that she cast The Curse of Majogaeru, preventing all witches from contacting humans, and then banished herself to the Cursed Forest. Her fairy is Baba. *'Majoheart' - is a doctor who runs the health exam. She disliked Doremi and her friends in the beginning but tended to start liking them. She was also a foster parent to Majoran in the human world, whom she loved very much. *'Majodon' (マジョドン) - she seems a little cold with Doremi and the others apprentices. *'Majopi(マジョピー) and Majopon(マジョポン)'- The two nurses who assists Majoheart in the health examinations. The two are very much alike in terms of voice and speech pattern and could be noted that they are twins despite the fact that Majopon's hair is blonde while Majopi's hair is black. Wizards *'The King of Wizard World' was the king of wizard world. He was cursed in to a lizard because someone knows that he is a wizard. He ordered Count Ojijide to ask the Queen of Witchland for Hana-chan's power to change him back. However Count Ojijide mistakenly tried to steal Hana instead and formed the war with the witches. Later Hana restored him back and the Queen restores the wizard world. *'Alexander Tagosaku Oyajide'/ (アレクサンドル・T・オヤジーデ Arekusandoru Tagosaku Oyajīde) was a famous thief in wizard's world. When he sneaked in Majokai to perform the theft, he mistakenly released cursed "bad-cards" to the human realm. He was transformed to a yellow magical frog as a punishment and had been sealed in the magical notebook PC for a long time. He helps Doremi to collect "bad-cards" as his atonement. He is a huge fan of Onpu as the number of his membership in her fan club is 7. At the beginning of the second season Oyajide is freed from the PC when the young witches have captured all the bad cards. However, he later returns as the series' chief antagonist, as he was hired by Count Ojijide (Count Phillipe) from the wizard world to capture Hana-chan. During the whole season he comes up with several schemes to capture Hana-chan, but thanks to the young witches, he always ends up failing. In the third season, Oyajide appears as a babysitter in the witch kindergarten in order to make ends meet. He constantly sneaks away to the human world in order to meet Onpu, always facing punishments by the kindergarten staff in the end. In the fourth season, Oyajide and Hana-chan become good friends. He also plays piano well (quoting loosely form 3rd season "I don't want to end my life as the Minister of Cleaning"). He appears shifty and is somewhat goofy when he is in a good mood, especially at times where he snatches Hana-chan or sees Onpu, but despite this he seems to gradually become serious when provoked or in a sticky situation. *'Fujio'(不二雄) is the counterpart of Hazuki. He also plays the trumpet, trying to impress Hazuki at some point, not without getting rivaled by Yada-kun, Hazuki's real love interest. Though, he's not skilled at trumpet but, he's good at book keeping. He has red eyes and orange hair. *'Leon'(レオン) is blond and athletic. As such he is the counterpart of Aiko. He always challenges Aiko in sports but, always ends up defeated by Aiko. He has yellow hair and blue eyes. *'Akatsuki'(アカツキ) is the leader of a group of wizards known as the FLAT 4. The name derives from their initials. Flat is also the opposite musical term to Sharp. He has a romantic interest in Doremi, who, for some reason, shares his affection, although they never become a couple throughout the course of the series. At first he appears alone, working for Oyajide on his task to kidnap Hana. He is then later joined by three friends, who are each counterparts to one of the girls. Then, the FLAT 4 later became friends with the Ojamajos or with Doremi and her friends. Surprisingly, no one knew that he was Prince of the Wizard world before he revealed his true title. Not even his group mates. *'Tōru'(徹) is Onpu's counterpart. He, too, tries to become an idol at some point, but fails big time, due to his lack of singing abilities. He likes Onpu that he tries to become an idol to impress Onpu. He has teal hair and green eyes. Humans *'Keisuke Harukaze' (春風渓介 Harukaze Keisuke): Doremi and Pop's Father. He harbors an obsession for fly fishing and was the one who introduced Doremi to her first and only bite of steak. *'Haruka Harukaze' (春風はるか Harukaze Haruka): Doremi and Pop's mother. She was aiming at becoming a pianist but because of an injury she could not pursue her dream. *'Akira Fujiwara' (藤原明 Fujiwara Akira) is Hazuki's father and is a movie director. *'Reiko Fujiwara' (藤原麗子 Fujiwara Reiko) is Hazuki's mother, an interior designer. She always tries to please her daughter although Hazuki feels that she was overdoing it, but doesn't show it. *'Baaya' (ばあや), (real name Koyuki Ichikawa (市川小雪 Ichikawa Koyuki as revealed in Na-i-sho)/'Miss Suki' is the Fujiwara family's housekeeper and nanny to Hazuki. *'Koji Senoo' (妹尾幸治 Senō Kōji): Aiko's Father. A taxi driver. (She lives with him.) They often disagree on things. *'Atsuko Okamura' (岡村あつこ Okamura Atsuko)/'Miriam': Aiko's Mother. Attendant for elderly people. *'Tsuyoshi Segawa' (瀬川剛 Segawa Tsuyoshi) is Onpu's Father. *'Miho Segawa' (瀬川美保 Segawa Miho) is Onpu's Mother. A former idol, whose stage name was Clara Sakurai (桜井くらら Sakurai Kurara) She is now Onpu's manager. *'Kenzo Asuka' (飛鳥健三 Asuka Kenzō) is Momoko's Father. An architect. *'Minori Asuka' (飛鳥みのり Asuka Mimori) is Momoko's Mother. Photographer. *'Seki' (関) a.k.a. Seki-sensei (関先生)/'Miss Cooper' is Doremi's homeroom teacher. She is very firm but cares for her students. She often tries to figure out why Doremi, Hazuki and Aiko act strangely. *'Yuki' (ゆき) a.k.a. Yuki-sensei (ゆき先生)/'Miss Shannon' is the school nurse. Then later revealed as the Queen of the witch World. (She reveals herself by removing her veil and putting her glasses on when the group comes to see her.) *'Yuka Nishizawa' (西沢ゆ～か Nishizawa Yūka) a.k.a Nishizawa-sensei is Aiko, Hazuki & Onpu's teacher during Motto! and Dokkan! *'Nozomi Waku' (和久のぞみ Waku Nozomi) a.k.a Non-Chan is Doremi's new found friend in the hospital who has leukemia. After Nozomi faltered in her belief of magic, Doremi granted her wish for one night, turning her into a witch apprentice with a green motif and a crystal in the shape of a green oval. She appears in Na-i-sho and dies in episode 12. *'Harima Keiichi' a.k.a. Anrima is Aiko's childhood friend from Osaka and her fiance. Aiko and Anrima made a promise that they would get married and Aiko thought that Anrima would just forget about the proposal, but he didn't. When they were little Anrima proposed to Aiko, but Aiko didn't accept, so Anrima decided to have a race, if he wins Aiko's going to marry him, but if she wins the marriage is off, but when Aiko found out its a swimming race and since she couldn't swim when she was little, she accepted Anrima's proposal. Anrima decided to have another swimming race with Aiko, just like when they were little, but Anrima lost and the proposal was off. When Anrima was about to depart he asked Aiko to be his girlfriend to have a long-distance relationship. They also had another agreement, if the Osaka-Kobe baseball team win the championship she would have to be Anrima's girlfriend, to Aiko's disappointment the Osaka-Kobe team won, but it is unknown if she actually became her girlfriend or dated. *'Fami' (ふぁみ), full name is a mysterious girl who appeared in the last episode of Na-i-sho. She has many common features with Doremi, including her clumsiness. She is Doremi's future granddaughter who traveled through time using magic to discover that her grandmother was also a witch apprentice also with a pink motif. *'The Witch Queen predecessor's grandchildren' Ingrid, Natasha, Mariana, Angela, Lola, and Roy. They appear in D~okkan, the memories of them and the objects the queen made for them, help the girls recreate the items that they used to wake the queen from her slumber. *'Robby' Roy's grandchild, the Queens great great grandchild. He helps the girls figure out the last item needed to wake the Queen. He also gives them Roy's old journal to give to the queen. Notes Ojamajo Doremi Category:Ojamajo Doremi series es:Anexo:Personajes de Ojamajo Doremi fr:Personnages de Magical DoReMi ko:꼬마마법사 레미의 등장인물 목록 ja:おジャ魔女どれみの登場人物